


Of Sugar Duds & Dracula

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward & Alice, and a snippet of a night at the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sugar Duds & Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/) DE Challenge  
>  **Author:** [](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanderlustlover**](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://tauntingdragons.livejournal.com/profile)[**tauntingdragons**](http://tauntingdragons.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Summary:** Edward  & Alice, and a night at the movies  
>  **Spoilers:** No exact timing, possible to Twilight or Eclipse periods.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Cullen's and Twilight's universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Sadly.

He doesn't look to the side. He'd already frowning.

"Tell me you didn't actually just buy out the candy counter."

"He looked so sad, with no line--"

"You do realize we can't eat any of--" He interrupted.

And she paraded over. "--and it makes us look more normal."

Edward wrinkled his nose picking up a garish yellow Sour Patch Kids.  
"How do people actually eat this junk? Even if it didn't smell."

"We could give it all to Bella!" Alice said brightly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "She already eats enough that's unsightly without your help. Don't make me have to threaten your cars, too."

Alice frowned, tossing a shiny red Twizzler at package at his shiny copper colored hair. "You know I didn't complain this much when you made me sit through an opera in the nose bleed section for your 'acoustics' in clothes that cost more than the entire sections wardrobe put together."

Edward snorted, cutting a peripheral glance at her. "Not out loud at least?"

Alice settled at his side, looping an arm in his. Even this close the top of her head couldn't crest over the top of his shoulder. "You're a brat."

Edward shook his head looking upward, but there was fondness there.  
"I wonder whoever in the world I could have learned that from."

"It wasn't me," Alice said pertly, looking up at him.

"Oh, never. This one had better not have the bats."

"One time, Edward. One! Don't make me throw more candy at you. I'll find a way to get it stuck in your hair this time."


End file.
